sassy grass
by ice cream parlour
Summary: can you really kick someone out of your town just because you don't like them? —a sweet & short drabble about a dream one of the many mayors of new leaf had about her town.


He climbed over the fence after giving me a quick once over and a smile. I only stared at him, annoyed, face pushed up against the links, with my fingers caught on them.

Jack tossed his backpack over the fence, himself following not too far after. I had forgotten that everything beyond our neighboring used car dealer on 82nd was completely abolished. A dirt path where the infamous avenue once was took its place.

"What?" He raised one perfect, perfect eyebrow after he picked up his backpack and swung it behind his back, dusting his pants off swiftly somewhere in the process.

I sighed, irritated. Jack was once again choosing to act oblivious straight to my face. "I did see that, I saw you chasing another girl!"

Jack takes my hands, which were waving frantically in the air. "Calm down babe."

"Shut up!" I don't move my hands from his. He drops one, and continues to walk, leading me with the other hand entangled in mine.

"Inside we go," he drawls, longs limbs scrambling up the ladder I have set up leaning against my window.

"I'm the mayor here, Jack, you gotta consider me," I whine.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. You're the only one for me, I swear, I swear."

"Don't let my dad see you though."  
"But you're the mayor?"

"But he's still my dad."  
"Technically he's not."

"But I call him my dad."  
"Okay, okay," Jack grabs my hand and pulls me through the window, planting a kiss on my forehead.

I grin, even at the realization that he let me win. We're both too tired to really even argue, anyways. I start a run before jumping onto my bed, sprawling out on it. Jack does the same, laid out beside me. I love his dark hair and blue eyes. And his jawline. I adore his jawline. I adore him. Everything.

"What time do we wake up tomorrow?" I stare up at the ceiling of my bed canopy, not sure if I would want to even get up from the comfort of the mattress.

"I don't know. When we wake up?"

"Sure, sure."

"Settled then."

"Sing for me Jack. Or go 'plink-plink' on your guitar for me."

"I could play a few chords, but I'm too tired to reach for it."

"Then just sing."

"I have a cold," Jack coughs, but I know it's fake.

"I'm the mayor, if I wanted to I could command you to leave my town bitch."

Jack is quiet, and I realize he's either sleeping or pretending to be. I roll over and koala bear hug him. "Hey, hey, hey, hey," I prod at him.

"No," he pushes all my hands away. "Sleep, fucker."

I relax, retreating further into his side.

The door opens, much to my despair. No one is supposed to open the door. The only reason it does is because either mom or dad are visiting.

It's dad, I realize when the smell hits my nose, and the familiar gruff breath registers in my ears. Dad is a wolf.

"Hey, honey, I got you some—" he cuts off mid sentence in a confused howl.

"Hi dad, thanks. Just uh, put 'em there," I motion for the table already cluttered with month old flowers and a doll house.

"Who is this bitch!?" Dad exclaims, fur on edge as he bends over on all fours in alarm.

"My boyfriend. Actually just toss it to me," I sit up, irritated that I still haven't gotten what it was my dad had been trying to give me up until a little ago.

"Nice to meet you sir!" Jack reaches down to grab a paw, and through my dad's disgust and yelps and growls, he manages not to get bitten.

Jack and I resituate ourselves on the bed comfortably.

"Get out of my daughter's bed!" Dad howls, pointing his muzzle toward the sky. I roll my eyes, climbing under the covers.

"Dad I'm tired, so just kinda roll up on the edge of the bed or go back to your own house."

"How could you talk like that to your papa!"

"I don't even call you that, and because you're in my house in my town. I am mayor. I could send you to Winterfa if I wanted to." I pull the covers over my legs, eyes drooping dangerously heavy.

"If it's not too much to ask dad, I think I'd like it if you slept at the foot of the bed," Jack, too, slipped under the covers.

"Yes that's too much to ask, and don't call me dad! Only Megan can do that!"

* * *

jesus  
so this is something that i had dreamt up one night after i fell asleep playing animal crossing new leaf!  
at the time, i liked a boy (let's call him jack). this took place around the same area as where i used to live, which is why i know the area so well.  
my name really is megan though, and winterfa is my sister's town haha.  
my dad isn't actually that chill.  
it's just a funny piece that i wrote up right after i woke up, so i wouldn't forget about it later.  
read & review please! thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
